Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by bzauthor
Summary: Cute text message conversation between Vanessa and Monty! xMontessa


Vanessa Doofenschmirtz is many things. She is a self-proclaimed goth, all black leather wearing chick, daughter of an evil genius (okay maybe not that genius, or _bad _evil) and all around strong, fiesty and independent (you do not want to be in a fight with her). Why is it then, whenever the name Monty Monogram shows up on her cellphone screen, she turns into a giggling, pop-song humming, girly girl?

Monty Monogram is many things. He is an acrobatic-trained jock, a hoodie and sweatpants guy, son of the owner of the biggest secret agent organisation (well, not really the owner, he does kind of run the place), and an all around no-nonsence, sometimes sarcastic crime-fighter (you REALLY don't want to get into a fight with him). Why is it then, when he hears Vanessa Doofenschmirtz's voice on the other end of the line, his heart skips a beat and he "almost" forgets his name?

Monty: Hello Miss Vanessa Doofenschmirtz. Salutations and how are you this lovely evening?

Vanessa: Hey Monty! Really, that's your greeting...

M: What's wrong with it?

V: What's wrong with it?! Dude, NO ONE speaks like that...

M: So? Maybe I'm bringing it back! #hipster

V: Oh please, don't even try to be a hipster.

M: Oh come on! I'm the supahkewliest hipstah evah! #swagbcuzYOLO

V: If I could punch you via text...

M: Aww, chill Nessie, I'm just messing with you!

V: Since when did we do nicknames?

M: Since right now, !

V: Okay, but why Nessie?

M: I don't know, I think it's from one of the twilight movies...

V: Gah, how dare you give me a nickname from that horrible movie franchise!?

M: I thought all Goths like vampires?

V: Are you kidding? We LOVE vampires, sad thing is that twilight didn't have any real vampires... Real vampires burn not sparkle.

M: Yeah guess I can agree with you on that one, I'm more Team Jacob anyway.

V: -_-, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you

M: Hey!

Don't judge me!

I'm just saying that Bella should have gone with Jacob

V: Oh my gosh can we please stop talking about Twilight

M: As you wish Nessie ;)

V: For the love of Cassandra Clare would you stop calling me that!

M: Who's Cassandra Clare?

V: What!? You don't know Cassandra Clare?

She is probably the best teen fiction author of all time!

I'll tell you more about her some other time.

What are you up to anyway?

M: Not much.

I just got back from the gym.

V: Oooh, Monty! You're such a jock! *sarcastically fans herself*

M: Whatever, you're just jealous. :P

So, what are you doing right now?

V: So not jealous.

I was actually in the middle of some song-writing...

M: Oooh, Vanessa! You're such a musician! *sarcastically fans himself*

V: Haha, you're so creative! Using my joke against me :/ #notimpressed

M: Well, well, well. Look who's using a hashtags now.

V: It's only cool when I do it :P

M: Whatever helps you sleep at night. :P

So, what's the song about?

V: I, uh, can't tell you

M: ;( why not?

V: It's personal okay?

M: Is it about someone?

V: Um, sort of...

Hey, enough about me.

We've been hanging out for a while now, but I still don't know that much about you, Monty, if that's even your real name! _

M: Of course Monty is my real name! Do you really think I would want a fake name like Monty?

V: Guess you have a point. So, tell me Mr. Monogram, what is something I don't know about you?

M: Hmmm, not sure what I can tell you that won't get you killed

V: Oh, so you're a secret agent now?

M: Let's just say some parts of my life have to be hidden to protect those I care about

V: So you care about me?

M: Well, yes, I do, a lot... I wouldn't want anything bad to ever happen to you...

V: Wow, I'm legitimately touched. Don't think a guy has ever said that to me before

M: Well, it's the truth...

I really like you Vanessa

V: I really like you too Monty...

M: Oh and by the way, my full name is Montgomery. There's something you didn't know about me.

Goodnight Vanessa, hope to see you sooner rather than later?

V: Yeah, definitely sooner. Goodnight Montgomery ;)


End file.
